


the feast

by peerolls



Series: Bob's adventures [1]
Category: Flight Rising
Genre: Adventure, Attempt at Humor, Dragons, Epic Fail, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22276258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peerolls/pseuds/peerolls
Summary: Bob is getting ready to make a feast for his lair! But he's going to need all the help he can get...
Series: Bob's adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603480





	the feast

**Author's Note:**

> Ayeee hope yall enjoy this feel free to friend me on flight rising! My name is hyef.

_It was dawn the sun was just now awakening from its slumber. But the light shimmering upon the shadow flight didn't make it glisten at all. Bob didn't even know why he decided to settle his territory in a dark and strange place. When it came to decisions usually Bob would take a long time to think about it. And he was picky about it._

_But I guess it was mostly because he wanted to hide away from the sun cause it supposedly can melt him. The banana basic scaled dragon stretched himself as he stood up from his sleep. Driftwood drag smelled awfully different today. More of a rotten fish kind of smell. Bob's nose wrinkled up in disgust._

_" what is that fowl smell! "_

_A white colored coatl with grey splotches named Boone who laid close by raised his hand. "Guilty heh." Bob did a fake puke noise and stared at him with aversion. "What was that?" He asked Boone. "I was eating the fish poob collected last night. It was a whole bunch of em I tell you. I could of ate the whole pile! No....that's hoggish. I'm not a hog am i?" Boone said rushing to get all his words out while fidgeting with his goggles._

_Boone was the lair's food specialist as raven calls it. He just couldn't stop gobbling down everything in the hoard. Of course there is food left but it's mostly just crumbs and plants. Boone really hated plants he thinks it taste like his grandfather's piss. Poob is always the number one hunter in the lair. You don't see him alot at home he's either hunting or digging._

_Bob sighed and held his nose. "You aren't a hog buddy you just...eat." Boone slightly smiled down on the smaller dragon. "Speaking of food didn't you say you were making a feast for us yesterday?" Bob completely forgot about the feast and died inside slightly. "Oh yeah! I just was about to go talk to poob about it." He lied. "Oh! Really? That's epic. If you need anything I'll be at the food storage...uh....organizing." Boone uttered. Bob waved as he watched the coatl take off into the sky. Now it was his turn to take off but he was rammed into by another dragon._

_Both dragons pummeled to the ground both rubbing areas that gave them pain. Bob turned to the other recognizable male wildclaw dragon beside him who was looking at another dragon in front of him. It was a l cream Iridescent colored female skydancer with a white butterfly pattern on its wings. On her head hang a blood red circle. "Fortnite where did you hide it tell me now or I'll pull the flesh off your neck and wear it to a fashion show!"_

_"Not a chance china." Fortnite laughed taunting the other dragon. "My name is Chika you degenerate." She snapped back. Bob didn't have time to watch this fight go on so he tried to slither away from them. "Wait bob! " The tomato starmapped dragon with a purple and green peacock pattern called out the the fae. "Don't try anything!" Chika hissed grabbing fortnite from the neck and choked him. Bob looked at fortnite grasp for air. Bob had to go to poob for the feast.. Bob sighed and flew off._

_Chika wouldn't hurt fortnite right? Even if her threats seemed intimidating. She wouldn't hurt a flea. Chika is the one who is easily angered so fortnite has an easy target. He was the annoying one of the lair usually here for comedic effect. Bob looked at other territories below him. He headed north of driftwood drag where most of the prey is plentiful. He spotted a purple striped fae below him with a heavy net of fish. That must be poob. He landed down by the dragon and yes his inference was correct._

_Poob struggled to carry this heavy net of fish due to his size and his efficiency. "Need help?" Bob murmured to him. Poob didnt see him and looked around raising his wing flaps on his head in alert. "Who said that? Show yourself you coward!" Bob facepalmed and appeared out the shadows. "Its me Bob." Poob sighed in relief. "You almost got me there. I would of beat your ass up." Poob chuckled. "Yeah ahahaha." Bob inappreciably laughed with him. "Need anything?" Poob offered. "Any hunting trips,colessuem,anything?"_

_Bob started to feel guilty asking him to help with his feast. Poob was already being overworked he doesn't even look right anymore. "You already look busy maybe some other time." Bob groaned. "No. After I get this fish back home I'm as free as an elephant with stds." Poob explaine. Bob shifted awkwardly at that comparison but other than that he offered to help peeb with the fish. They both flew home._


End file.
